At present, research on the related technology of photographing three-dimensional images has been developed for several decades. Early devices for photographing three-dimensional images mainly adopt laser, structured light, large-scale camera arrays and other specialized sensors, the reconstruction precision of three-dimensional models is high, but the prices are very high, so that the devices are only suitable for large entities, but are not suitable for small businesses or home users. In recent years, with the development of technologies, many low-cost devices for photographing three-dimensional images have emerged, for example, a depth camera capable of automatically moving is used, such a device requires the user to rotate it multiple angles according to a voice prompt for photographing, and meanwhile the depth camera automatically moves up and down to photograph depth maps of a photographed object at all angles. Finally, the depth maps photographed at the various angles are synthesized into a complete three-dimensional model of the photographed object by using an algorithm.
The three-dimensional image photographing device needs to be calibrated before use. However, the method for calibrating the three-dimensional image photographing device in the prior art is complicated and difficult to operate.